mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cutie Mark Crusaders
Las Cutie Mark Crusaders (en castellano: Las Cruzadas de la Marca de Belleza) es un club fundado por Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que se conocen en el episodio Llamada de la Chica. Actualmente esta organización tiene un total de 4 miembros, ya que Babs Seed se unió en el episodio La Mala Semilla, en el cual se le pidió formar la organización en Manehattan. Posiblemente hay 2 miembros nuevos, pues según Babs Seed en La Reunión de la Familia Apple hay dos ponis sin Cutie Mark en su escuela, las cuales quieren ingresar al grupo. Su unidad se basa en ponis llamadas "Costados en blanco" que son los ponis que aún no tienen su Cutie Mark. Ellas se unen para oponerse a los ponis que no las respetan, como Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, y encontrar su talento especial. Rol en la serie Fundación thumb|234px|Las Cutie Marks Crusaders thumb|234px|Las crusaders en Equestria Girls Aunque las tres potrancas se presentan en Llamada de la Chica las tres hacen una aparición juntas en La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 escondidas y asustada de Night Mare Moon. El diseñador de la escena dice que fue un descuido de su parte. Las tres se conocen en la Cutie-fiesta de Diamond Tiara y forman una "sociedad secreta" ya que ninguna tiene una Cutie Mark. Cada una propone un nombre pero el de Apple Bloom es el elegido: Cutie Mark Crusaders. La sociedad no es muy secreta, ya que después cantan una canción en público y gritan el nombre de su grupo. El propósito del grupo es trabajar juntas para obtener sus Cutie Marks. Casa Club Applejack les regala una casa club que era de ella cuando era una potranca. Inicialmente el club estaba en ruinas y se caía en pedazos, pero Apple Bloom lo repara totalmente y la casa club se convirtió como en su cuartel general. Aparentemente Apple Bloom continúa arreglando la casa club porque en el episodio Día de la Valoración Familiar, ya que se ve con unas extensiones como una torre de vigilancia con un telescopio. Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|Antes CMC clubhouse good as new S01E18.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smile S3E04.png|Lista de Presentes 640px-Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at lunch table S3E04.png|Mini-Comedor CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png|Lugar para pensar buenas ideas Cutie Mark Crusaders treehousen S2E12.png|Con una torre de vigía Scootaloo showing off her map of Ponyville S1E18.png|Mapa de Ponyville Se puede apreciar mejor la Casa Club en el Episodio La Mala Semilla, cuando las CMC (que en ese tiempo eran 3) le presentan la casa a Babs Seed. Tienen una lista para ver los presentes, una pequeño comedor para comer y beber y finalmente una mesa para pensar buenas ideas. Además en el mismo episodio, se ve la primera vez de la subida de la escalera. Cuando Babs Seed le dice: "Ya lárgense, son unas lloronas" da un golpe a la escalera y esta se sube. Actividades Las Cutie Mark Crusaders realizan actividades distintas para descubrir sus talentos especiales o Cutie Mark Identificador-Una Loca Función.png|Su canción o mejor dicho su "Acto de comedia" Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png|Peluquería CMC zip-lining S1E23.png|Lanzarse de tiroleza CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png|Encontrarle un amor a su maestra Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png|Asear cerdos Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png|Escalar montañas Cutie Mark Crusaders settling on a name S2E6.png|Profesionales en Bolos Taffy room sugarcube corner S01E18.png|Haciendo dulces Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png|Pedioristas Helping Rarity S2E23.png|Ayudando a Rarity Fluttershy raised eyebrow S1E17.png|Atrapadoras de criaturas del Bosque Everfree Ogre pgn..png|Planeando Con Discord Tratan brevemente carpintería y pastoreo en La Mirada, y tratan de probar también la cría de cerdos, hacer chicles, peluquería, leer la mente, escalar montañas, explorar bajo el agua en Una Loca Función. Después de estos intentos están formando un lío en la biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle tratando de obtener su talento especial siendo bibliotecarias. Twilight entra junto con Cheerilee, que sugiere a las tres ponis que participen en un show de talentos. Las potras sugieren con emoción malabares, actuación, magia, danza, funambulismo y domación de tigres. Twilight Sparkle trata de decirles a las cosas que en realidad saben hacer bien. Ellas se ponen de acuerdo con la propuesta de Twilight pero en el resto de episodio esconden sus verdaderos talentos. La insistencia de las ponis para hacer diferentes actividades parece que viene de Rainbow Dash en Llamada de la Chica quien sugiere tratar todo lo que sea posible lo más rápido posible, sin embargo este punto de vista no es compartido por Twilight, Cheerilee o Applejack. Miembros del grupo Apple Bloom :Artículo principal: Apple Bloom. right|242px Apple Bloom es una pequeña potranca terrestre y es hermana de Applejack y Big Macintosh, y es la nieta menor de la Abuela Smith, también es la sobrina de Tía Orange, Tío Orange y Apple Strudel. Es una miembro de la Familia Apple y vive en Sweet Apple Acres. Ella es parte del cuarteto de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, junto con Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Babs Seed. Ella era el único pony en edad escolar con nombre hasta el episodio Llamada de la Chica. Sweetie Belle :Artículo principal: Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle es una pequeña Unicornio y la hermanita menor de Rarity. Ella junto a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Babs Seed forman el grupo "Cutie Mark Crusaders", que harán lo que sea por obtener sus Cutie Marks. Ella sabe cantar muy bien. Sabe manejar su magia desde el episodio La Hora de Twilight. Scootaloo :Artículo principal: Scootaloo. Scootaloo es una poni pegaso en edad escolar, y forma parte de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Su primera aparición es en La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 como un cameo; su primera aparición oficial ocurre en el episodio Llamada de la Chica. Al igual que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, sus compañeras Crusaders, Scootaloo aún no tiene una Cutie Mark propia. Aunque aún no puede volar, Scootaloo tiene gran talento usando su scooter, usando sus alas para impulsarse a grandes velocidades. Ella idolatra a Rainbow Dash, porque dice que es asombrosa y quiere ser como ella. Babs Seed :Artículo principal: Babs Seed. thumb Babs seed es una poni terrestre de edad escolar que hace su primera aparición en el episodio La Mala Semilla de la tercera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Ella es la prima de Apple Bloom, Applejack y Big Macintosh. Ella vive en Manehattan y según ella fundó una división de las Cutie Mark crusaders allí. En la reunión familiar de los Apple le informa a Apple Bloom que hay ponis queriendo unirse. Gabby :Artículo principal: Gabby. Gabby es una griffin que busca inicialmente a las Cutie Mark Crusaders para pedirles ayuda sobre como obtener su propia Cutie Mark. Luego de muchísimas pruebas de habilidad y destreza para encontrar en lo que es talentosa se encuentran en un aprieto: Gabby era buena en todo lo que hacía. Las potrancas no encuentran otra solución que decirle que no podían ayudarla por mas de que así lo quisieran. Esto ultimo hace que la griffin se deprima, poniendo tristes también a las Crusaders. Luego de esto, Gabby finge haber obtenido su Cutie Mark para no hacerlas sentir mal, entonces es cuando las tres se dan cuenta que el talento especial de ella es ayudar y ser bondadosa con los demas. Por tanto le dan un par de placas de Cutie Mark con el escudo oficial de las Cutie Mark Crusaders para colgar de su bolso, asignándole la tarea de ayudar a otros griffins con los ideales del grupo. Curiosidades *Antes de que se uniera Babs, el club estaba compuesto por una poni de cada raza, probablemente sea una forma de demostrar que ninguna raza es más importante que otra por parte de los guionistas al igual que pasa con las protagonistas. *Debido que Lauren Faust escribió capítulos y fue ayudada por su esposo Craig McCracken, el creador de "Las Chicas Superpoderosas" y "Totally Spies!" es probable que las Cutie Mark Crusaders sean una referencia del carácter de las protagonistas, Apple Bloom tiene gran parecido a Bombón (Sam), ya que las dos son las protagonistas, las dos usan un moño y tienen carácter similar, Swetie Belle con Burbuja (Clover) y Scootaloo con Bellota (Alex). *Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle se pueden ver en la parte trasera del tren en el intro de la segunda temporada. *Es extraño que el grupo exista en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls si ahí no hay Cutie Marks que obtener. *En el Micro-series #7, ellas se vuelven amigas de una mimicker llamada Imp. *En el cómic oficial "Friends Forever" nombran a Discord miembro honorario a pesar de que el no puede tener Cutie Mark. *En Llamada de la Chica dijeron que era una sociedad secreta, aunque esto se contradijo cuando cantaron en publico bajo el nombre "Cutie Mark Crusaders". Galerías *Apple Bloom/Galería *Sweetie Belle/Galería *Scootaloo/Galería *Babs Seed/Galería en:Cutie Mark Crusaders pl:Liga znaczkowa uk:Шукачі к'юті-марок Categoría:Cutie Mark Crusaders Categoría:Potrillos Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Ponis Terrestres Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls